


You Came Back

by SilverAngel19



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, drunk yut lung, sing thinks yut is pretty, slight fluff? at the end, yut lung deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel19/pseuds/SilverAngel19
Summary: “Sir, there must be someone who loves and cares for you as well. You are unaware, that is all.”Everyone left. Everyone always leaves.One by one, they all left- until there was no one else who stayed.But one came back.





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing all the Yut Lung hate got me into writing this… Probably should’ve wrote something fluffy, but oh well. This is basically the scene with Sing and Yut near the end of the series. Also, rip Wu. I will take any chance to write Wu in anything Yut Lung related. So yes, he’s in here…kind of.

Yut Lung lost count after the fourth glass of wine and decided to drink directly from the bottle instead. He wondered if he could die from alcohol poisoning if he continued to drink at this pace. He didn’t care, so long as it got rid of the empty feeling that reared in his heart ever since Blanca left to join Ash.

‘He left me…’ Yut Lung thought.

Yut Lung really shouldn’t be surprised, he knew it would happen eventually. Yet, it didn’t stop the hurt he felt when Sing and Blanca left, when they had both used him to help Ash and his gang.

_“Sir, there must be someone who loves and cares for you as well. You are unaware, that is all.”_

Those words echoed in his mind. “Why would he even say that… I don’t have anyone and he knows that! I’ve never had anyone, not anymore…” Yut Lung took another swig of his wine, trying to keep the emotions swirling within him at bay.

Everyone left. Everyone always leaves.

His mother was gone, raped and murdered by his own brothers. She was probably the only one who ever truly loved him. But that was so long ago, he couldn’t even remember what that love felt like, not when he was consumed with vengeance and filled to the brim with hatred for his brothers.

Blanca left. The man who Yut Lung secretly sought comfort from. The man who agreed to the contract into becoming his bodyguard. The man that Yut Lung thought had genuinely cared about him and wanted to protect him, but even that was just a guise to help Ash. He left, leaving Yut Lung wallowing in despair, knowing full well how he might’ve felt.

Sing left. Sing, who Yut Lung had never wanted to drag into this mess, who he helped bailed out of trouble time and time again, who he thought could be on good terms with, that they wouldn’t be on the opposite sides, that maybe… they could be something like friends. In the end, he left just like Blanca. Left to help Ash and the man Yut Lung despises so.

Even Wu, his ever loyal bodyguard, was gone. Wu was one of the best among the other guards, he was loyal and devoted to Yut Lung. He listened and obeyed everything Yut Lung commanded. He was gentle and almost caring towards his young master, and Yut Lung was fond of him. But he too, died by Ash’s hands.

Yut Lung understood though. He was the ‘villian’. What good person would ever want to side with the bad guy? Yut Lung knew he’s done horrible things, but he couldn’t help what he had become. He was raised that way. He didn’t understand. What else could he do? How else could he _be_?

As these thoughts invaded his mind, the door opened to reveal the newly hired bodyguard. Looking at him reminded Yut Lung that Wu was no longer here, and that thought brought a slight sense of loss in him.

The guard came close to Yut Lung, informing him of the arrival of a certain guest.

“…Fine. Let him in.”

“But-!”

“I said, let him in!” Yut Lung turned and glared at the man. He was not in the mood to deal with him.

“Throwing another wine-soaked tantrum?”

Both Yut Lung and the guard turned to see Sing standing by the door with two other guards behind him.

Yut Lung composed himself, not wanting Sing to see such a humiliating side of him, and greeted him with a coy smile. “Hey.”

“The rest of you leave the room.” Yut Lung ordered his guards, ignoring their protests.

As Yut Lung poured a glass of wine for Sing, he heard the cocking of a gun. Yut Lung put the glass down on a table and turned towards Sing.

Sing had his gun aimed right at him.

Yut Lung had expected this. He just gave Sing a sad smile, before closing his eyes, accepting his fate. “Go ahead, you’re completely justified.”

“…You wanna die that bad?”

Sing had wanted to confront Yut Lung after everything was over, but he hadn’t known how. That was until Blanca stopped him and asked to talk for a moment.

 

* * *

 

_“What did you wanna talk about?” Sing asked. Even sitting down, Sing had to tilt his head up to look at the huge man in the eyes._

_“…do you hate Sir Yut Lung?”_

_Sing was surprised, he didn’t expect that this was the conversation Blanca wanted to talk about. Sing looked away, unsure of what to answer. “Why do you ask?”_

_“I understand that you cannot forgive what he has done, and I know you are going to be meeting him soon after. I just wanted to know what you will do.” Blanca responded in a quiet tone, his voice carrying a hint of guilt._

_Blanca did not regret dissolving the contract to join his ex-student, but he knew what leaving Yut Lung would do to him, and it was never his intention to hurt the young sir in the process. Blanca hoped the things he was about to tell this boy will be able to help the young sir in a way that he had failed._

_Sing’s eyes widened with each word that came out of Blanca’s mouth. He wouldn’t have thought… that a pampered little prince like Yut Lung…_

 

* * *

 

Blanca had told Sing about Yut Lung’s past.

Yut Lung wanted to be mad at the man, but he just didn’t have it in him to hate the Kazakhstan.

Sing told Yut Lung about how he had thought it was cool that he was taking over the Lee syndicate. That maybe he was different from his scumbag brothers who always screwed over other Chinese.

Sing glanced at Yut Lung, who was staring down at the marble flooring with a slightly shameful expression.

“We’ve never heard of a seventh child of the Lees, so I was surprised that you even existed. When I first saw you, I didn’t even think you could be related to those assholes. You just looked… so different from them.”

Yut Lung was beautiful, and that was a fact. Sing won’t deny it either because he thought so too. With long black hair and a feminine appearance, he looked soft and gentle- someone who didn’t look dangerous. Unlike the rest of the Lee brothers, who were big and intimidating, Yut Lung looked harmless compared to them.

“Well, not only was I wrong about that- but the reason you did all this was jealousy, of all the pathetic things!”

Yut Lung didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to hear the truth, the reality that he was just a jealous, pathetic being who couldn’t stand to see someone else being happy and loved. To see someone else have something he so desperately wanted. But Sing wouldn’t have that.

Sing continued on, and they fought. It was over quickly, with Sing trying to help Yut Lung up and Yut Lung refusing it.

Sing huffed. He can’t forgive what Yut Lung did, and he never will. But the bad blood between them was creating an opening for others, and now the people in Chinatown couldn’t even walk around safely in broad daylight.

Sing would not let Yut Lung die, he had to make up for what he did by taking back Chinatown, and he would be there for him to help him every step of the way.

“Quit cursing your lot and stop hating yourself, because that doesn’t get you anywhere.”

The tears Yut Lung had desperately tried to hold back rolled down his cheeks.

“What now? What’s to cry about?”

It won’t work out as easily as Sing thought. His whole life, Yut Lung had hated them. That hatred for his brothers that festered within him was the only thing that kept him going. Without it, Yut Lung would have given up his life years ago. He would’ve long since gone to join his mother.

“Look, you’ve avenged your mom’s death. It’s over now. So put it behind you.” Sing sighed and knelt down next to Yut Lung.

“And hey, in spite of everything, I… I don’t hate you. There’s something about you… that I just can’t hate. Because you’re hurt… Your soul's bleeding even now…”

Hearing this, the tears flowed down even more.

“Jeez, will you stop crying like a girl all the time?!” Sing was baffled by how Yut Lung was acting. He was worried and wanted to help but he was clueless on what to do.

“Well, pardon me for being exactly the way I look! Weak and girly, all right?!” Even as Yut Lung countered back, the tears would not stop flowing.

He cried and cried, until there were no longer tears for him to shed. Sing let him, silently sitting by him as he let out all that he has been holding for the past many years.

Emotionally drained, Yut Lung slumped against Sing and buried his face into his shoulder. In his drunken stupor, he muttered words he would never have said when he was sober.

Sing blushed a little at their close proximity. He laid a hand on Yut Lung’s chest, wanting to push him away, but paused when he realised Yut Lung was saying something.

Yut Lung’s lips grazed Sing’s neck as he spoke, barely a whisper. Sing wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t so close to each other.

“You came back. You came back… when everyone left.”

Sing’s heart broke a little as he heard this. He wrapped his arms loosely around Yut Lung and rested his chin atop his head. “Of course I did… I just can’t leave you alone.”

Yut Lung felt hands run through his loosened braid. He didn’t have the energy to move away, and so Yut Lung clenched his eyes and prepared for the sharp pain in his scalp, thinking that once again, his hair was going to be pulled roughly.

But that didn’t happen.

Sing gently carded his fingers through the soft strands, hoping to calm him down a little. Yut Lung almost cried again. The feeling of hands tenderly caressing his hair brought back memories of his mother doing the same when he was so much younger.

Yut Lung was so tired, both emotionally and physically. He just wanted to give in to the warmth in front of him and sleep.

Sing seemed to realise this, and instead of pulling away, he just sighed and hugged Yut Lung tighter.

The last thought Yut Lung had as he felt arms gently carrying him to bed- was that maybe…

He could be loved, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sing is a strong boy. He can carry Yut Lung. I hope you guys enjoyed this :3


End file.
